


Star-gazing

by ZWChen



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen





	Star-gazing

　　他第二次和約翰去觀星，是約翰剛從哈佛畢業的時候。

　　那年夏天非常晴朗，因此他們的二哥幾乎每天晚上都會從家裡消失，帶著他那架精心保養的天文望遠鏡，到房子後頭一塊平坦的岩石地上觀星。

　　那天吃過晚飯之後，約翰照樣回去房間拿了他的望遠鏡和計算紙，然後像往常那樣，心不在焉的快步繞回客廳，快要到門口的時候，他像是忽然想起什麼似的停下腳步，臉上表情有點困惑。

　　艾倫沒有跟來。他們那剛滿十四歲、正值前青春期的小弟，之前都會嘰嘰喳喳的跟他一起去，今天竟然懶洋洋的躺在沙發上玩電玩。

　　他歪了一下那顆紅金髮色的腦袋，以他慣常的那種平靜語氣問：「艾倫，你要來嗎？」

　　「不了。」艾倫簡短的回答他，連頭都沒有抬一下。

　　這聲回答實在太出人意料，連本來正在閒聊的維吉爾和高登都愣了一下。

　　「嘿，說話的時候眼睛看人好嗎？」坐在通訊台對面的史考特皺起眉頭，放下喝到一半的咖啡發話了。

　　艾倫顯然嚇了一跳，但他還是只有抬頭看了二哥一下，又嘟囔著說：「抱歉嘛，我今天就是不想去。」

　　「沒關係，我只是確定一下。」約翰微笑著說，然後就轉身準備離開，但臉上的困惑並沒有完全退去。

　　「既然這樣，就輪個班吧。」維吉爾緩緩站起來，向小弟眨個眼：「不能總讓你獨占約翰，對不對？」

　　他們的藍眼睛大哥這才重新拿起杯子，笑容在他臉上舒展開來：「唉，親愛的約翰，你真受歡迎啊。」

　　※

　　「約翰，你不介意我跟來吧？」他拿著手電筒走在前面，回頭注意二哥的腳步有沒有踩穩──從他有記憶以來，地心引力好像一直跟這位天文學家有仇，不時就會讓他絆上某種東西。大概是在懲罰他吧，因為他真的愛看天空遠勝過看著腳下的土地。

　　「怎麼會呢？我們好久沒聊聊天了。」約翰有點驚訝的看著他：「不是我要說，艾倫今天真的有點奇怪。」

　　他只是會心一笑，回過頭繼續往上爬：「待會再跟你說。」

　　※

　　夜晚的南太平洋，感覺上似乎比白天更深湛。深藍色的夜幕和海洋相互映照，更顯得廣闊而深邃，也讓點點繁星看起來特別遙遠。

　　維吉爾躺在平滑的岩面上，雙手輕鬆的交疊在腦後，背脊下的沁涼感已經被他的體溫熨成了同樣的溫度。島嶼下方傳來的海潮聲，還有緊鄰在他身邊的二哥在計算紙上寫紀錄的沙沙聲，這一切都讓他覺得非常滿足。

　　「你上次跟我來，好像是──」

　　「高中畢業那年。」他轉頭看著二哥說。

　　「嗯，我記得你那時候超愛『行星組曲』，還做了一堆舊航太時代的火箭模型。」約翰手上繼續寫著，揚起嘴角說：「你知道嗎？史考特本來還以為你會去唸音樂學院。」

　　「那絕對會讓老爸傷透腦筋。」維吉爾忍不住笑起來：「不了，比起填樂譜，我還是更擅長開飛機和清理廢鐵。」  
　  
　　「還有在最短的時間內挖通隧道。」約翰想起那項每個兄弟都破不了的崔西氏紀錄。  
　  
　　「的確是我的巔峰時刻。」他略帶自豪的說：「我們都有各自擅長的事。高登是游泳健將，史考特永遠想得出好辦法，艾倫是反應特別靈敏。」

　　「我的話，大概就是能在地球五萬英里上空連續待好幾個月吧。」約翰的語氣難得的帶有一絲玩笑意味。

　　維吉爾靜靜的看著星空，過了好一會才說：「我想艾倫是在鬧彆扭，約翰。」

　　約翰聽到這句話，放下筆，轉過頭看著弟弟。「鬧彆扭？」

　　「因為你後天就要上去太空站啦，以後他那一大堆問題還能找誰問？只有你回答得了他所有問題，所以他才那麼黏你吧。」

　　「他還是可以問我啊，有全息影像──」約翰話還沒說完，立刻領會了維吉爾的意思，便沉默的抬頭看著繁星。

　　他的哥哥就像一顆恆星，維吉爾想著。

　　「我有個同學說過，我們的靈魂原本都是星星。」他開口說，低沉的聲音幾乎沒有撼動空氣中的寧靜：「經歷了幾百萬光年的旅程才來到地球。」

　　約翰仍然仰望著夜空，但他只看到宇宙中無盡的物質、能量和天體。

　　「人類就算花幾個世代都到不了。」約翰也輕聲說，彷彿也被那股新世紀式的夢幻氣氛感染似的。

　　「我在想，或許我們還是星星的時候，大概就是覺得彼此離得太遠──」

　　一股強烈的情緒忽然無預警的襲來，讓維吉爾不得不坐起身。他的動作實在太突然，讓約翰的注意力被拉了回來。

　　維吉爾輕輕搓著雙手，極力讓語氣保持自然：「──所以才會來地球吧，因為在這裡，可以像這樣肩並肩坐在一起。」

 

　　讓他意外的是，隔壁那顆金紅色的恆星，默默的伸出手臂環住他的肩膀。

　　他的手臂非常、非常溫暖。


End file.
